UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO
by L. Rowling
Summary: Jade ve una oportunidad caida del cielo cuando la dejan ingresar en Hogwarts a pesar de su enfermedad. Allí tendrá que elegir entre el amor de Harry o el de Draco, ¿Con cual se quedará?


Jade ve una oportunidad caida del cielo cuando puede ingresar en Hogwarts a pesar de su enfermedad. Allí tendrá que elegir entre el amor de Harry o el de Draco. ¿Con cual se quedará?  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capítulo 1.Empieza todo  
  
Esta historia empieza una noche de verano especialmente cálida. Mi nombre es Jade. Soy una chica de pelo largo, moreno y de ojos marrones. Me considero una chica normal. Yo me encontraba en el alfeizar de mi ventana mirando las estrellas. Estaba muy contenta pues al día siguiente empezarían mis clases en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. A causa de una enfermedad, por la cual me cuesta respirar, estuve apunto de no ser admitida, pero al fin me llego la deseada carta.  
Mi gata Sephora saltó al alfeizar. Es de un color blanco puro y de ojos verdes. Que suerte que pueda llevarla a Hogwarts. Fue un regalo de mi madre, cuando se fue de viaje. Yo era pequeña y no me acuerdo mucho, no se donde estará ahora:  
-Si, ya me voy a la cama- la dije cariñosamente.  
Taché en el calendario el último día que me faltaba para ir a Hogwarts y me metí en la cama. En seguida caí en un sueño profundo:  
Todo estaba muy oscuro, había mucha niebla. Entonces empecé a gritar "¡¿hay alguien?!", y nadie me respondía. De repente vi una sombra de una persona, empecé a correr hacia ella. Cuando estaba a muy poca distancia la oí hablar y decir algo extraño que no llegué a entender. Algo me golpeó en todo el cuerpo. Sentía mucho dolor y poco a poco notaba que me iba desmayando. De repente la sombra se empezó a reír muy alto, yo no podía más y exclamé "¡NO!" Me desperté bañada en sudor. Qué pesadilla tan horrible. ¿Quién era esa persona?, ¿qué me ocurrió?. Sonó el despertador, ¡hoy empezaba el colegio!, entonces se me olvido por completo el extraño sueño. Corrí al armario y me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta con un gran corazón rojo y bajé a desayunar. Mi padre, un hombre bastante guapo para su edad, estaba viendo la noticias mientras preparaba las tortitas.  
-Buenos días, papá. ¡que bien, tortitas!- dije -Si. Es que he pensado que mi bruja favorita debe ir bien alimentada a su nuevo colegio.  
-Gracias papá, ya sabes que te echaré mucho de menos.  
-Yo también. Venga, come, que llegamos tarde a la estación.  
Mi padre estaba muy preocupado por mi, y lo entiendo, porque mi enfermedad es grave, pero ya estoy mejor, nada haría que no fuese al colegio, era mi mayor ilusión. Después de un pequeño trayecto en coche llegamos a la estación de King's Cross. Y como me explicó mi padre, nos acercamos disimuladamente a la barrera del anden 9/3 y la traspasamos. Allí estaba, el expreso de Hogwarts. Era mas impresionante de lo que había imaginado. Entré y coloqué mi equipaje en uno de los compartimentos que estaba vacío. Salí para despedirme de mi padre:  
- Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien, pues eres mi hija- me dijo dándome ánimos.  
-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ya sabes que es uno de los mejores sitios que existen, me cuidaran si me pasa algo.  
- Si, ya le informé al director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, que tuviesen cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada.  
- ¡Papa!,deja de preocuparte, no me pasara nada, ¿vale?  
El tren dio el silbido que indicaba su marcha. Abracé a mi padre y entré deprisa. Desde la ventana del compartimiento le saludé con la mano hasta que desapareció de vista. No me lo podía creer, que nervios. Por fin iba hacia allí, hacia mi gran sueño.  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 2.El encuentro.  
  
Por fin iba en el expreso de Hogwarts hacia mi destino. Estaba sola en mi compartimento, así que me acomode en el mullido sofá. Fuera oía las voces de muchos alumnos del colegio, todos estaban igual de nerviosos que yo. De pronto se abrió la puerta y aparecieron en el umbral tres personas. Una de ellas preguntó:  
- ¿Jade-  
-¿Hermione?- dije y de pronto nos abrazamos muy contentas.  
-¡Cuánto tiempo!, no me imagine que estuvieras aquí.  
-Je, je, si-  
-Mira, estos son mis amigos. El es Harry Potter-dijo señalando al chico de ojos verdes y de pelo azabache, que llevaba gafas y una cicatriz n la frente (le conocía por todo lo que había leído de el)- y este es Ron Weasly- y señalo aun chico pelirrojo lleno de pecas.  
-Hola-dije.  
-Hola, ¿qué tal?- me dijo el chico pelirrojo.  
-Hola, encantado- me dijo el chico de ojos verdes.  
Así que después de las presentaciones y de notar algo extraño en el estomago mientras miraba al Harry, se colocaron en mi mismo compartimiento. Que contenta estaba, conocía a una persona allí. Cada vez mejoraba mas mi situación. Hermione fue una antigua compañera de colegio. ¡Que bien!. Pasamos un buen rato charlando, así conocí más a Ron y a Harry. De repente alguien abrió de golpe la puerta del compartimiento. En el umbral estaba un chico rubio y de ojos azules, detrás dos chicos que parecían sus guardaespaldas -Potter, Weasly, Granger, veo que tenéis una nueva amiga.-dijo cómico.  
-Si, me llamo Jade, encantada-le respondí amistosamente.  
El chico de rubio se quedo atónito ante mi respuesta. Los demás me miraban como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.  
-Me llamo Draco Malfoy-y poniéndose muy rojo dijo- Crabe, Goyle, vamonos.  
Y desaparecieron cerrando la puerta con un golpe.  
-Nunca había visto a Malfoy comportarse así- dijo Ron riéndose.  
-Si, se ha puesto rojo- le siguió Harry.  
-Se ha enamorado de ti - dijo Hermione poniendo cara de espanto.  
-No creo.-y me puse colorada.  
Todo el viaje que quedaba fue muy apacible. Nos reíamos de vez en cuando con los hechizos mal hechos de Ron y de cómo Hermione se enfadaba con él. También conté que conocía la historia sobre Harry Potter, y les expliqué por que empezaba el colegio ahora. Les hablé de mi enfermedad. Pronto dijo Ron que ojala me seleccionasen para la casa de Gryffindor. Hermione y Harry asintieron sonriendo.  
Pasó la señora del carrito y compramos un montón de chucherias. Y llegó la hora de ponerse los uniformes. Estábamos a punto de llegar. Fuera se oía el murmullo de todos los estudiantes que se preparaban.  
-Mira, Jade-me dijo Harry señalando a la ventana del tren.  
Todos nos pegamos al cristal. No podía creer que el lo que veía. Era la cosa mas magnifica del mundo. Detrás de un enorme lago, encima de una montaña se encontraba un castillo, Hogwarts. Era increíble. En ese momento me sentí feliz, no había nada que me perturbase, ni siquiera la oscura pesadilla que tuve la noche anterior. Y así, poco a poco el tren aminoro la marcha. Ya estábamos allí.  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 3. Intuición  
  
Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a las estación de tren. Hacia muy buen tiempo, se veían muchas estrellas. Nos bajamos y empecé a oír a una persona, que era enorme con el pelo enmarañado y un candelabro en la mano, decir "Los de primer curso por aquí, por favor". Yo no había ido al primer curso, pero no era de la misma edad que ellos, así que no sabia que hacer. Entonces esa persona se acercó y saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
-Hola chicos, ¿que tal todo?  
-Muy bien Hagrid- Y Hagrid se me quedo mirando- esta es Jade, en nueva.-aclaró Hermione.  
-Si, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que vendrías.-me dijo sonriéndome.  
-¿Y que tengo que hacer?-pregunté.  
-Podrías venir con los alumnos de primer curso y cruzar el lago en barca hasta Hogwarts- me dijo mientras señalaba el lago-, a no ser que prefieras ir con Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
Mire en esa dirección y me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, hasta que se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Que extraño se veía el lago, parecía amenazador, tan oscuro y profundo, como si ocultase el mal en su interior. Entonces me acordé del sueño. Por la cara que puse Ron me preguntó:  
-¿Qué te pasa?, parece que hayas visto un fantasma. No pasa nada por cruzar el lago. Luego nos encontraremos, si quieres.  
-¡No!-dije rápidamente- prefiero ir con vosotros.  
-Entonces ya esta todo arreglado, chicos. Os veo después.- y se alejó con los alumnos de primer curso siguiéndoles.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione me llevaron hasta los carruajes que llevaban a Hogwarts. Nos metimos en uno que estaba libre y Hermione me preguntó:  
-¿Qué te paso antes?¿Viste algo en el lago?  
-No...yo solo...no me dio buena impresión.-dije avergonzada.  
-Me suelen pasar muy a menudo esos presentimientos- dijo Harry sonriéndome. ¡Otra vez esa sensación rara!  
Dando trotes llegamos al colegio. Me contaron que nuestro equipaje seria llevado a las habitaciones. Una mujer vieja con un moño apretado estaba en las puertas. Pronunció mi nombre y me hizo una seña de que me acercara. Harry Ron y Hermione me siguieron.  
-Hola señorita Blair, soy la profesora McGonagall.-me dijo, luego se dirigió hacia ellos- Hola Potter, señorita Granger y Weasly.  
-Hola profesora McGonagall-respondieron.  
-Bueno, debido a que es nueva y no tiene casa será seleccionada en una de ellas como los de primer curso, así que sígame por aquí. Vosotros id al comedor como siempre.  
Se despidieron de mi deseándome suerte y diciéndome que luego nos veríamos. Seguí a la profesora McGonagall por el castillo, con sus paredes repletas de cuadros que se movían hasta las puertas cerradas del comedor. Allí había una fila de alumnos de primero. Debían de estar igual de nerviosos que yo. De pronto se abrieron las puertas y la profesora McGonagall dijo:  
-Por aquí, por favor.  
Todos en fila empezamos a entrar. ¿Para que casa seria seleccionada?. Esperaba que en Gryffindor.  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 4. La selección  
  
Cuando se abrieron las puertas pude divisar una amplia sala, en la que se encontraba a ambos lados del pasillo que recorríamos, unas amplias mesas, en las que estaban sentados los alumnos. Por lo que me contó Hermione, eran de las casas de Gryffindor (rojo y dorado), Slytherin (verde y plateado), Ravenclaw (azul y plateado) y Hufflepuff (amarillo y plateado). Los alumno nos miraban con cara de curiosidad. Yo cada vez estaba mas nerviosa.  
La profesora McGonagall se detuvo al final, en frente de la larga mesa en la que se encontraban los profesores, y coloco un taburete con un sombreo ajado. Se alejo y desdoblo un pergamino, entonces empezó a llamarnos uno a uno. Todos los alumnos iban sentándose en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall les iba poniendo el sombreo y este gritaba la casa en que habian sido seleccionados. Después con cara de satisfacción se iban cada uno a su mesa a encontrarse con sus compañeros de la misma casa. Entonces solo quedaba yo.  
-Blair, Jade-dijo la profesora-debido a unos asuntos, llegas unos cursos tardes, así que serás seleccionada ahora. Acercate.  
Me acerque temerosa y me senté, entonces la profesora me coloco el sombrero roto en la cabeza. Este se escurrió asta que me tapo los ojos. Y oí a alguien que me hablaba al oído: -Vaya, vaya...posees coraje y valentía...si...también inteligencia y sabiduría... y un poco de desdén por las normas...mmm...no mucho...porque eres responsable...sobre todo de tus actos...así que en casa te pongo.  
-En Gryffindor, en Gryffindor, en Gryffindor...- pensé y hubo un largo rato de silencio.  
-¡Gryffindor!-gritó de repente el sombrero.  
Entonces la profesora me lo quito de la cabeza y pude ver como todos los alumnos del comedor aplaudían. Harry, Ron y Hermione me hacían señas para que me acercara a la mesa. Me senté entre Harry y Ron, Hermione estaba la otro lado de Ron.  
-¡Felicidades!-dijeron a la vez.  
-Gracias-conteste, estaba muy contenta.  
Entonces un profesor se levanto y todo el mundo se calló. -Es el profesor Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio- me susurró Harry al oído.  
Era un hombre viejo, bastante alto y con el pelo y la barba largos y plateados. Se levanto y pronunció un discurso de bienvenida y cuando acabó y se sentó las mesas se llenaron de repente de comida. Me sonaron las tripas, con los nervios no me acordaba de que era hora de cenar.  
Después de la comida, todos estábamos muy cansados, así que nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios. Al llegar a la puerta del comedor, me encontré con Draco Malfoy. Me miro y rápidamente salió del comedor seguido de sus dos amigotes Crabe y Goyle. Que extraño actuaba, por lo que me habían contado Harry, Ron y Hermione, era un chico que se portaba muy mal con la gente y ahora no les decía nada, cuando siempre se metía con ellos.  
Después de subir escaleras y pasar por pasillo llegamos frente un cuadro enorme con una señora gorda dentro, vestida de rosa. Harry dijo que un prefecto dijo que la contraseña era "snitch", así que nos dejó paso y entramos por el agujero del retrato hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Parecía muy cálida y acogedora, con su fuego encendido y sus butacas mullidas y mesas desgastadas. Hermione me indicó el dormitorio de las chicas y se despidió para ir a dormir. Lo mismo hicieron Harry y Ron. Yo no tenia nada de sueño, así que decidí ir a dar un paseo. Pase por el retrato de la señora gorda y empecé a caminar. Al doblar la esquina alguien me sujetó del brazo y pegándome contra la pared me tapo la boca. Estaba aterrorizada.  
-No grites por favor-dijo aquella persona.  
Entonces distinguí el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Era Draco. Asentí y el me soltó.  
-¡Menudo susto me as dado!, ¿que pretendías?-le regañé.  
-Lo siento, es que te vi y el poltergeist Peeves iba en esa dirección, podría haberte visto y estarías en problemas porque hubiese armado jaleo y Filch se hubiese despertado. Así que se puede decir que te he salvado de una buena.-me dijo sonriéndome.  
¡Este no era el Draco Malfoy del que me habían hablado! Era encantador y simpático y amable, me había salvado de un buen castigo por andar de noche por el castillo.  
-Gracias...-balbucee.  
-¿Qué hacías caminado sola por aquí?-me preguntó.  
-No podía dormir. ¿Y tu?  
Sonrió-Yo tampoco. Por cierto, ¿Quieres que demos juntos el paseo?  
-Vale-dije vacilando un poco.  
-Pues salgamos fuera, hace una noche preciosa-me cogió de la mano para que le siguiera y salimos a los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
La verdad es que hacia una noche preciosa, con un cielo repleto de estrellas, del que me había dado cuenta cuando estaba en el Gran Comedor y mire al techo. Harry me dijo que era un hechizo para que el techo pareciese el cielo de fuera. Algo sentí en el estomago, ¿por qué cada vez que pensaba en él me pasaba? Draco me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
-¿A que es bonito?  
-Si..., ¿qué es eso?-pregunté -El bosque oscuro. No se te ocurra entrar sola en él, hay muchos peligros.  
-Vale- y sentí el mismo escalofrió que tuve cuando vi el lago. Entonces todo me parecía mas tenebroso que antes. Tenia que salir de allí.-Bueno...creo que es hora de irse a dormir.  
-Vale, te acompaño.  
Entramos dentro de la escuela. Me acompañó hasta el pasillo donde estaba el retrato.  
-Bueno, ha sido un placer, Jade.  
-Si...buenas noches.  
Y se alejó sonriendo. Seria verdad que era tan malvado como me habían contado. No podía ser. Habría escuchado mal. Pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en mi primer día, me metí en la cama y el sueño se apodero de mi. Tuve la pesadilla otra vez:  
Algo encapuchado se acercaba a alguien que estaba temblando en un rincón. "¡NO, CUIDADO!" exclamé. La cosa encapuchada cogió a la persona. Cuando la soltó vi que tendida n el suelo, muerta estaba yo. No podía ser. Otra vez esa risa. "¡JADEEE!" dijo una voz familiar Me desperté. Otra vez ese sueño, pero ahora era distinto. ¿Quién gritaba mi nombre?, ¿Estaba muerta?, esa risa me ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Por qué soñaba siempre eso.  
Ya había amanecido, así que me vestí para bajar a desayunar. Era mi primer día de clase.  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 5. La declaración  
  
Cuando empecé a desayunar, Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron a mi. La profesora McGonagall fue dejando los horarios encima de las mesas. A primera hora nos tocaba Adivinación. Así que nada mas terminar nos dirigimos hacia el piso en donde se encontraba la clase. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor nos siguieron. La trampilla del techo bajo, y subimos las escaleras que conducían a la clase.  
-Poneos por parejas-dijo la voz de una mujer, entonces la vi sentada en un sofá, con muchas pulseras colgando de sus brazos y una enormes gafas.  
Harry se puso con Ron y yo me puse con Hermione.  
-Jade, ¿dónde estuviste ayer por la noche?  
-Eh...salí a pasear...-me estaba mirando escrutando mi cara y la conté- ¿Sabes?, estuve con Malfoy.  
-¡¿Qué!  
-Si, me lo encontré y me dijo que me acompañaba. ¿En serio que es tan mala persona? Porque a mi no me lo pareció. Se portó muy bien conmigo.  
-Imposible, Malfoy no es así. Es muy extraño. Se lo comentare después a Harry y a Ron.  
-Vale.  
Cuando acabó la clase nos juntamos y fuimos hacia la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas hablando del tema. Ron no se lo podía creer, y Harry estaba algo malhumorado. Entonces pasaron los de Ravenclaw. Una de las chicas saludo a Harry, se llamaba Cho Chang. Este se quedó embelesado mirando como se iba. Hermione me aclaró que le gustaba. Sentí una punzada de celos en el estomago.  
  
Durante semanas fui conociendo a Draco. Salíamos por la noche a pasear y nos hicimos muy amigos, cogimos mucha confianza. No me podía creer lo que me contaron Harry, Ron y Hermione, era encantador. Lo malo fue un día, cuando iba andando por los pasillos del colegio y vi venir de frente a Draco. Enseguida le saludé, pero el pasó de largo sin mirarme a la cara. Los de Slytherin que iban con él se rieron de mi. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿por qué no me hablaba? Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Toda la mañana Draco me ignoró. Por la noche salí sola a pasear, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mi mejillas. Me dolía mucho que un amigo pudiese hacer eso. La verdad, se empezaba a parecer al Draco que me describieron. Después de haber confiado en él, me hacia esto. Sin darme cuenta llevaba bastante tiempo paseando. Oí unos pasos detrás mía. Me gire y vi Draco acercarse a mi.  
-Hoy no me has esperado-me dijo mirándome fijamente.  
-¿Qué?, ¿ahora me hablas?, ¿qué te ha pasado esta mañana?  
-Bueno, no quería hacerte daño, Jade, pero los de Slytherin no se llevan bien con los de Gryffindor, y no podía dejar que mis compañeros pensaran eso de mi.  
-Te odio, Malfoy- y le di una bofetada. El se me quedó mirando sorprendido con la mano en la cara. Comencé a llorar.-Solo te importa lo que piensen los demás.  
-Por favor...no llores...solo vine para disculparme por mi comportamiento- y me abrazó.  
-Me has hecho daño, yo confiaba en ti, y no me creía las cosas que me contaban de ti...-balbuceé.  
-Es que...Jade...yo...quería confesarte que...me gustas-me dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente, pero se le notaba el rubor en la cara.  
Yo no sabia que hacer. No estaba segura de si me gustaba Harry, pues me sentía celosa cuando el miraba a Cho, o si me gustaba Draco, por lo encantador que era conmigo. Me ruboricé y le dije que lo pensaría. Entonces me di la vuelta y salí corriendo al castillo. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Se suponía que me había pasado algo maravilloso, pero ¿por qué me imaginaba lo que había ocurrido, pero con Harry en vez de Draco? Ya estaba llegando a la sala común, cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, pero allí no había nadie. Entonces alguien me llamó y me agarró. Me encontré debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.  
-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté.  
-Salir a buscarte, no me fío de Malfoy, además tenia que contarte una cosa.  
-Gracias, pero estoy bien.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué estas llorando?  
No me di cuenta de que había seguido llorando de camino hacia la sala común.  
-No es nada.  
-¿Qué te ha hecho?  
-Nada...¿qué me tenias que contar?-le persuadí. -Ah!, si...anoche soñé contigo.-dijo muy serio-en mi sueño estabas muerta.  
-¿Y que quieres decir con eso?-respondí asustada, me acababa de acordar de mi sueño, en el que yacía muerta en el suelo.  
-Que tengo un mal presentimiento.  
-Yo...también he soñado lo mismo-y le conté mi sueño.  
-Entonces no es una casualidad.-respondió.-Por favor, no hagas ninguna locura, no quiero que te pase nada.  
Noté como me ruborizaba. Demasiadas sensaciones en un solo día. ¿Se estaba preocupando por mi porque era su amiga o porque le gustaba? No, eso no, porque a el le gustaba Cho Chang. Como la odiaba. Me lo imaginaba con ella y me moría de celos. El seguía mirándome, estábamos muy juntos bajo esa capa. Notaba su aliento en mi cara.  
-¿Lo harás por mi?-preguntó.  
-No se que locura crees que puedo hacer.  
-Quiero que dejes de verte con Malfoy por la noche, es peligroso, su padre es un mortífago. -No puedes decirme que hacer. El es mi amigo.  
-Por favor...-dijo en tono suplicante.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo- y salí de debajo de la capa y entré en la sala común. Harry se quedó mirando al suelo muy triste.  
¿Por qué había actuado así? Ni yo misma lo sabia. Creo que lo hice para darle celos. Esa misma noche tuve otro sueño:  
Estaba paseando con Draco y me decía que entrásemos al bosque prohibido. Cuando me convencía para hacerlo, aparecía Harry y me suplicaba que no lo hiciera. Entonces Draco me apuntaba con la varita y decía: "aquí esta mi señor, como usted me pidi". Esa risa espeluznante surgió del interior del bosque. Entonces algo le pasaba a mi cuerpo. No podía controlarlo. Estaba apuntando con mi varita a Harry que se había acercado y unas extrañas palabras salían de mi boca.  
Hermione estaba de pie junto a mi cama.  
-Ha sido una pesadilla, tranquila-me calmó.  
Pero yo no estaba tan segura, había parecido tan real...  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 6. La petición  
  
Durante los próximos días no pude dormir bien por las noches. Tenia en la cabeza la declaración de Malfoy, el aviso de Harry de que no me acercara a el y el sueño.  
-Te veo rara, cuéntame que te pasa-me pidió Hermione.  
Como no podía mas, la conté todo. Que Draco se me había declarado, que Harry me había avisado de que podía ser peligroso, y de la sensación extraña que tenia en el estomago cuando ambos se me acercaban.  
-Lo que te pasa es que estas echa un lío. No sabes si te gusta Harry o Draco, aunque Draco te empezó a gustar a raíz de que se te declarase, ¿no?, o simplemente estas nerviosa cuando estas delante de el, porque sabes lo que siente.  
-No lo se...pero, ¿por qué Harry actuó así?  
-Bueno, eres su amiga, y si los dos soñáis las mismas cosas, es un poco alarmante. Pero a Harry le gusta Cho, o por lo menos eso creo.  
Yo seguía echa un lío. Llegó la navidad y un día entrando de la sala común vi a un grupo de estudiantes viendo un cartel. En el ponía "Gran baile de Navidad". Iban a hacer un baile, que emocionante. Pero empecé a pensar que habría que ir con pareja y mi ánimo decayó un poco.  
-Hola, ¿qué miras?, ¡oh!, el baile de navidad.-dijo Hermione emocionada.  
-Si..., ¿tu con quien iras?  
-¿Yo?, pues no lo se. A ver si Ron me lo pide este año.  
-¿Te gusta Ron?  
-Bueno...si...y yo a el, pero parece que no se da cuenta de nada.  
-No lo sabia. A el si que se le notaba.  
-Si, sobre todo cuando hablo de Krum, le tiene celos porque me pidió salir.  
-¡Oh!, entonces si que le gustas, que bien, ¿no?  
-Si.  
En ese momento se acercaron Harry y Ron. Miraron el cartel con expresión de pánico. Se miraron entre ellos dos y nos miraron a las dos.  
-Tranquilos, es un baile-les dijo Hermione aguantando la risa.-¿Ya sabéis con quien ir?  
-Eh...pues no...-Ron se puso rojo, acorde con su pelo.  
-Otra vez...-exclamó Harry pálido.  
-¡Ay!, sois unos crios- dijo Hermione y me agarró del brazo y me saco de la sala común.  
-Así no te lo pedirá-la dije.  
-Si lo hará y tu tendrás que ir con Harry, es un plan perfecto.  
Bajamos a desayunar. Había mucho alboroto. Todos los estudiantes estaban hablando sobre el baile. Al pasar por la mesas se veía a gente que ya pedía a alguien ir al baile, ¡que rápidos!, aunque bien pensado, si querías ir con alguien en especial, cuanto antes se lo dijeses mejor. Los chicos llegaron también a desayunar.  
-Harry, ¿se lo pedirás a Cho?-le pregunto Ron.  
-Supongo...- y se pudo muy rojo.  
-Mira, ahí esta...¡Cho!-grito Ron-adelante amigo.  
Cho se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor mirando extrañada. Hermione estaba con la boca abierta y yo miraba la escena sin comprender que estaba pasando. Harry estaba muy rojo, y tartamudeaba, hasta que se decidió.  
-Esto...pues...hay un baile...y pensaba que.  
-Harry...-Cho enrojeció rápidamente y me miró.  
-¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?-parecía que le iba a dar un infarto a Harry.  
-Vale...-se quedaron mirando por un rato-adiós, me voy a mi mesa.  
-Vale...-Harry se sentó y no dejo de mirarla hasta que desapareció de su vista.  
-¡Bien hecho Harry!-le felicitó Ron.  
-Te recuerdo que tu no tienes pareja, Ron-le reprochó Harry. Se quedó un rato mirando a la gente del comedor, luego al techo y luego a su comida. Cogió aire y miró a Hermione y dijo:  
-Hermione, ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?  
-Claro-repuso Hermione encantada.  
-Genial.  
-Silencio, viene Malfoy-les cortó Harry.  
-Jade, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?-me dijo dulcemente ignorando las miradas de asco de Ron y de Harry.  
-Si, claro, ¿salimos a dar un paseo?  
-Perfecto.  
Sin mirar a Harry me levanté y me fui con Draco. ¿Por qué se ponía así con el?. Salimos a los exteriores del castillo, hacia un poco de frió y Draco seguía callado. Nos resguardamos en una esquina del castillo.  
-Dime...-le dije.  
-¿Quería saber si ibas a ir al baile?  
-No lo se.  
-Podías venir conmigo, ¿si no te importa?  
Entonces me imaginé la escena en la que Harry le pedía ir al baile a Cho Chang. La ira me consumía por dentro. La había preferido a ella antes que a mi, y luego me quería proteger. No iba ha consentirlo.  
-Esta bien, iré contigo Draco.  
-¡Que bien!-me dijo y me abrazó repentinamente.  
-Draco...-sentía su aliento cerca de mi cara- que.  
Me estaba besando tan apasionadamente que me fallaban las piernas. No pude reaccionar. Era un sentimiento maravilloso. De repente la imagen de Harry se me paso por la mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A mi me gustaba Harry, pero es que Draco... era tan sensual... Se separó de mi y me miró fijamente. Su mirada era tan penetrante, parecía que miraba a través de mi. Desvié la mirada y vi a lo lejos a una persona observándonos. ¡Era Harry!. Su mirada era triste, pero no me importó, había herido mi sentimientos invitando a Cho Chang. Así que deje que Draco me besara. Cuando volvíamos hacia el castillo el no estaba. Cuando entre en la sala común Hermione me estaba esperando.  
-Ya tienes pareja, ¿eh?  
-Si.  
-Me alegro, pero, ¿estas segura?  
-Si.  
Aunque cada vez que lo pensaba, me parecía que había actuado cobardemente intentando dar celos a Harry. Y encima iba ha hacer daño a Draco. Que complicado era esto del amor.  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 7. El engaño  
  
El día del baile de navidad amaneció lluvioso. Pero eso no impedía que los alumnos estuvieran contentos por la fiesta. Aunque yo me sintiera muy triste por lo que sucedió el día anterior. Fuera en la sala común estaban Hermione, Ron y Harry. Una punzada en el estomago me hizo detenerme. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Harry a la cara? Que situación tan embarazosa. Al acercarme me saludaron alegremente, aunque Harry disimuló muy mal su estado de animo. Debería estar contento, iba a ir con su querida Cho Chang al baile. ¿Por qué le afectaba de esa manera lo que vio? A recordarlo me ruboricé. ¿Cómo actuar delante de Draco?, Que vergüenza cuando le volviese a ver.Se hizo de noche y llegó al hora de prepararse. Hermione y yo subimos a la habitación a arreglarnos. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Al cabo de una horas salimos de la habitación. Por lo que se veía los chicos llevaban un buen rato jugando al ajedrez mágico.  
-¿Por qué tardáis tanto las chicas en arreglaros?-dijo Ron arrugando el entrecejo.  
Hermione solo le miró. Ron pensó que estaba preciosa y otra vez su pelo hizo juego con su cara. Salimos y empezamos a andar hacia el gran comedor. Cuando llegamos allí estaba Cho Chang esperando a Harry. Este se fue a reunir con ella. Entonces vi que alguien me hacia señas con la manos. Era Draco. Me acerqué a el. Yo observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Harry nos miraba. No pude evitar que Draco volviera a besarme. Todo me daba vueltas, era un torbellino de sensaciones lo que sentía. ¡Que mal me estaba portando!, pero no podía negarme a que me besara, ejercía una atracción muy fuerte sobre mi, aunque en el fondo de mi alma amara a Harry. Pero debía aprender a guardar mis sentimientos hacia el, porque no eran correspondidos.  
No me lo pasé muy bien, a pesar de los intentos de Draco por divertirme. En el fondo me molestaba que Harry estuviese con Cho. Entonces la vi que se intentaba acercar mucho a el, ¿¡Iba a besarlo!?. No podía presenciar esa escena y salí corriendo. Me daba igual a donde ir, pero lejos de allí. Salí a los terrenos del castillo. Llovía bastante, así que me fui a refugiar a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. A causa de la lluvia, no se veían mis lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Me paré en seco. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? De repente alguien me tocó la espalda.  
-¡Draco!-me asusté.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Nada.  
-Esta lloviendo, entremos en el Bosque Oscuro.  
-¿Qué?...-ocurría como en mi sueño.  
-Venga-Draco me agarró y me empujo hasta adentrarnos un poco.  
-Oye, me da miedo entrar aquí, vámonos.  
Draco no contestaba, miraba a todos lados como si buscase algo y cada vez me apretaba mas fuerte el brazo cuando intentaba soltarme. De pronto se paró en seco. Alguien había en una zona oscura del bosque. Volví a sentir el mismo terror que cuando vi el lago. Me empujo hacia delante y caí al suelo de rodillas. ¿Qué le pasaba a Draco? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién era aquella persona? Pensé: "igual que en mi sueño". Mientras yo me hacia estas preguntas la persona que estaba entre las sombras habló con una voz fría.  
-Así que esta es Jade, muy bien hecho Draco.  
-Si mi señor-dijo Draco mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia.  
-¿Qué quiere de mi?-le contesté enfadada.  
-A ti...-dijo maliciosamente la voz.  
-¿Qué dice?, ¿Quien es usted?  
-Soy Lord Voldemort y te necesito por que tu eres el punto débil de Harry Potter. Gracias a ti, le destruiré.  
-Draco, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?- me sentía humillada.  
-No te molestes, esta bajo la maldición imperius.-aclaró Lord Voldemort.  
-¿Le has estado controlando para traerme aquí?-la ira me estaba quemando dentro de mi cuerpo.  
-Si, ha sido un buen plan y tu como una ilusa has caído, a pesar de que Potter te avisase.  
-Harry.  
-Bueno, basta de charla, ahora te toca a ti...IMPERIUS.  
Todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro, pero me sentía muy feliz. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me hablaba:"levántate". Lo hice, me parecía que la voz tenia razón, y que seria todo mas fácil si la hacia caso, que no volvería a tener problemas y no me tendría que preocupar de nada. "Ve al castillo". Empecé a andar, "Busca a Harry Potter"...Cuando iba cerca del lago Harry apareció ante mi, me había seguido.  
-Jade...¿Qué te pasa?-estaba extrañado.  
Las palabras salían de mi boca, sin que yo las pensase.  
-Nada.  
-¿Por qué te has ido del baile?, ¿Por mi.  
¿Pero como me hacia esas preguntas?, a el que le importaba, ¡estaba con Cho Chang! Me gire lentamente y empecé a andar hacia el lago. Me estaba dando cuenta de que no me gustaba que mi cuerpo actuase solo. Harry me seguía de cerca. Cuando llegue a la orilla sentí unas irresistibles ganas de lanzarme al agua. "Lánzate al agua",estaba de acuerdo la voz. Poco a poco me fui subiendo a la barandilla y me puse de espaldas al agua, mirando a Harry con los ojos vacíos de expresión. Empecé a inclinarme hacia atrás.  
-¡NO!-grito Harry corriendo hacia mi, mientras extendía la mano para intentar cogerme.  
Mientras caía empecé a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. La voz de la cabeza había desaparecido. Caí al agua con un sonido mudo. Empecé a hundirme. La túnica del colegio se me enrollaba en las manos y en los pies y me dificultaba nadar hacia la superficie. Además el agua estaba tan sumamente fría que mi cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse. No podía nadar. Me estaba ahogando. Cerré los ojos, era el fin...Imágenes de mi vida empezaron a pasar por mi mente, se quedo una de Harry. De pronto alguien se hundió en el agua y empezó a nadar hacia mi. Me agarró con fuerza y tiró de mi hacia la superficie. Salimos y pude volver a respirar. Estaba congelada, no podía moverme. Con habilidad me sacó a la orilla. Los dos temblábamos de pies a cabezas. Harry me miraba con mucha preocupación.  
-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó mientas me intentaba calentar un poco.  
-Harry...-me desmayé.  
Harry me llevó hacia el colegio donde me ingresaron en la enfermería. No sabían lo que había ocurrido, nada mas que me había caído al lago y Harry me había salvado y pronto todos los alumnos pensaban que era un héroe. Draco miraba la escena con asco. El plan había salido mal, tendrían que volverlo a intentar. Una sonrisa maliciosa afloró de sus labios. Muy pronto...  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 8.Memoria perdida  
  
Habían pasado unos días, y yo no me recuperaba. Harry, Ron y Hermione no dejaban de tratar de visitarme, pero la señora Pomfrey no les dejaba. Les dijo que tenia mucha fiebre y que mi enfermedad de los pulmones agravaba la cosa. Por fin, un día les dejo pasar, ya que la estuvieron molestando continuamente haciéndola preguntas sobre mi cada cierto tiempo. Pasaron y me vieron tumbada en una cama con los doseles cerrados. Estaba todavía inconsciente y muy pálida por la fiebre y a causa de la respiración dificultosa. No pudieron hablar conmigo, y se fueron muy preocupados cuando la señora Pomfrey dijo que se acababa la hora de visitas.  
Esa noche soñé algo muy extraño. Alguien se acercaba a mi cama y me decía "El plan ha salido mal, así que tengo que hacer que olvides nuestra conversación, para que no nos delates, lo siento, obliviate..." Abrí los ojos, la luz del día me cegó. Me intenté mover, pero me sentía muy débil, me dolía la cabeza y me costaba respirar. Me mareaba. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba que había pasado. La señora Pomfrey se me acercó sonriente y me tomó la temperatura. Tomó una notas y se volvió a marchar, dejándome allí desconcertada. Pronto aparecieron Harry, Ron y Hermione para verme.  
-¿Qué tal estas?-preguntaron los tres.  
-Bueno...¿Me podéis decir que me ha pasado?  
-Estábamos en el baile y saliste corriendo y cuando te volví a ver estabas muy rara. Te subiste a la barandilla del lago y te tiraste...-contó Harry -¿Qué?, no me acuerdo de nada de eso...-dije con un hilo de voz.  
-Pues eso pasó...te saque del agua...-Harry miraba al suelo.  
-Vaya...me salvaste la vida...gracias...-un incomodo silencio apareció y Hermione lo rompió.  
-Nos tenemos que ir, tenemos clase. Vendremos a verte mas tarde, ¿vale?-dijo Hermione.  
-Vale, gracias...-me quedé mas desconcertada que antes.  
Los tres salieron de la enfermería. Que extraño todo...no me acordaba de nada. De repente Draco apareció por la puerta y se acerco a mi.  
-¿Qué tal Jade?  
-Bien, gracias Draco. Lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo de nada.  
-Tranquila...ahora lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarte.  
-Si.  
-Volveré a verte-y me besó en la frente y se marchó.  
Seguía tan adorable como siempre. Pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que no, que eso no era así, que algo había pasado. Pero no conseguía saber que era. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, así que me tumbé, pronto caí dormida:  
Estaba otra vez frente a Harry, levantaba la varita y exclamaba ¡crucio!, con una voz que no era la mía, Harry se retorcía en el suelo de dolor. ¡Basta.  
Durante los siguientes días no deje de tener esos sueños oscuros. Todos los días Harry, Ron y Hermione venían a verme. Intentaban ayudarme a recuperar la memoria de lo que pasó. Un día vinieron acompañados del Profesor Dumbledore.  
-Hola, Jade-dijo muy tranquilo.  
-Hola, Profesor Dumbledore-le contesté un poco avergonzada.  
-Supongo que no sabes por que estamos aquí.  
-Pues no.  
-Creemos que lo que te ocurrió fue borrado de tu memoria mediante el hechizo oblibiate, pero un hechizo débil, que solo un alumno podría hacer.  
-¿Y que podemos hacer profesor?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Pues hay una manera de que podamos hacerte recuperar la memoria, pero quiero explicarte todo sobre ello y luego decidirás que hacer, ¿entendido?- y me miró a través de las gafas de media luna.  
-Esta bien-acepté.  
-Para conseguir hacerte recordar necesitarías la ayuda de alguien, ya que tu sola no podrías hacerlo. Esa persona tiene que ser muy especial, es decir, tiene que tener tu confianza porque se adentrara dentro de tu mente y verá todos tus pensamientos. También esa persona tiene que estar dispuesta hacerlo, para así encontrar dentro de tu cabeza, ese recuerdo que ha sido sellado en su interior y liberarlo, para que así puedas recordar lo que ocurrió.  
-Parece fácil-interrumpió Ron.  
-No, no lo es, porque hay un inconveniente. Si esa persona no lo hace bien, quizás no vuelva a recordar nuevamente, y eso seria una gran carga de conciencia. Por eso digo que tienen que estar de acuerdo los dos.-explicó Dumbledore seriamente.-Esta noche piensa detenidamente si quieres hacerlo y en ese caso en quien depositas tu confianza. Nos veremos mañana.- y salió majestuosamente de la enfermería.  
-Jade, que piensas hacer-preguntó Hermione con preocupación.  
-Pues...supongo que hacerlo. Necesitamos que recuerde, para saber que pasó, porque ¿y si vuelve a pasar? Y no solo a mi, sino a otra persona, puede ser peligroso.  
-¿Y quien será la persona que...?-Ron se interrumpió. Sabia que era difícil la decisión de Jade.  
Durante varios minutos me quedé mirando al infinito, sin fijar la vista. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos. ¿A quien podría elegir? Además había que tener en cuenta que esa persona quisiese. Y entendía que a lo mejor nadie quisiese, ya que presentaba un riesgo importante. Pensé en Harry, pero...en realidad tenia miedo. El podría ver mis pensamientos mas ocultos y la cosa podría salir mal. ¿Es que nunca estaría asegura de nada?  
-Jade...-Hermione me devolvió a la realidad.  
-Bueno, como ha dicho Dumbledore lo pensaré esta noche.  
-Esta bien, nos iremos para que pienses.  
-Oye, quiero que sepas que puedes pensar en mi, para hacerlo...-dijo Harry mirándome.  
-Y con nosotros-añadió Ron.  
-Si...-Hermione estaba confusa.  
-Gracias...lo pensaré.  
Abandonaron la enfermería. Me acomodé en la mullida cama. Alguien se había acercado y se había sentado a los pies de mi cama. No me había dado cuenta.  
-Hola Draco.  
-Hola Jade. He venido porque quería comentarte una cosa. Es que he oído vuestra conversación y quiero que por favor me elijas a mi. Yo quiero ayudarte, te aprecio mucho.  
-Draco...todavía no se que hacer...no he elegido a nadie.  
-Elígeme a mi, ¡por favor!-Draco suplicaba.  
-No lo se...por favor déjame pensar...vete...-lagrimas silenciosas caían por mis mejillas.  
-Esta bien...-Draco se fue cabizbajo.  
En ese momento me sentía muy infeliz. ¿Qué es lo que ocurriría?  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo  
  
Al día siguiente me desperté por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Parecía que me acababa de acostar, tenía sueño. Me intenté dar la vuelta, pero alguien irrumpió el silencio del alba.  
-Jade, he venido a verte antes que nadie, para que me digas que has pensado y darte algún consejo en tu elección..-el profesor Dunbledore hablaba en susurros.  
-Pues...creo que si..., me gustaría que fuera usted quien buscase ese recuerdo.  
-Jade...lo siento. No puedo ser yo. Mi deber es estar a vuestro lado, por si ocurre algo. Personalmente creía que elegirías a Harry, pero gracias de todos modos.  
-Si, bueno, pensé en el. ¿Qué hago profesor.  
-Creo que es la mejor elección.  
-Esta bien, creo que tiene razón, además, el se ofreció.  
-Muy bien, no perdamos tiempo, ¡Podéis pasar!-se dirigió volviendose hacia la puerta.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron. También parecía que habían pasado mala noche. Se acercaron lentamente.  
-Muy bien, Jade ha decidido que hacer.-me miró esperando que lo contase yo.  
-He decidido que lo haré, es por el bien de todos y la persona que entrara en mi mente serás tu...Harry.  
-Lo haré-dijo decidido y sentí un vuelco en el estomago.  
-Bueno, os explicare el procedimiento.-comenzó el profesor Dumbledore- En este frasquito hay una poción del sueño muy fuerte. Jade la tomaras, para dejar libre tu conciencia y subconsciente. Harry entonces tu también la tomaras. Los dos quedareis profundamente dormidos. Pero Harry, te haré un hechizo para que puedas penetrar en su mente y despertar cuando lo hayas conseguido.  
-De acuerdo-respondió Harry.  
Colocaron una cama al lado de la de Jade, en la cual se tumbaría Harry.  
-La misión de vosotros dos es que tenéis que estar pendientes de Jade y de Harry.-dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y a Hermione- Cualquier cosa anormal debéis comunicármela. Yo estaré conectado mentalmente con Harry para ayudarle en su tarea. –Me puso en las manos el frasquito azul que contenía la pócima.-Bebe.  
Los miré a todos. Parecía que estaba indecisa, pero en realidad estaba mirándolos por ultima vez, por si ocurría lo peor, poder recordarlos. A mi lado Harry me tomó la mano. Me estaba dando fuerzas. Entonces bebí un sorbo del contenido del pequeño cristal. Inmediatamente el cuerpo me pesaba. Los párpados se me cerraban si que pudiese evitarlo. Caí con la cabeza torcida, hacia el lado de Harry, en un profundo sueño. Harry se tomó también el brebaje. Hizo lo mismo.  
Harry ya se encontraba dentro de mi mente. Podía oír a Dumbledor.  
-Debes encontrar ese recuerdo dentro de esas puertas. Ten cuidado, estará bien escondido.  
-Voy-y Harry hecho a andar.  
Pronto se encontró con un pasillo larguísimo. A los lados se abrían puertas en las que en su interior, como si fuese un cine, mis recuerdos pasaban ante sus ojos. En una de las puertas vio a una niña pequeña llorar llamando a su madre. En otra a la misma niña, pero mas mayor, muy enferma en el hospital. Siguió caminado. Había muchas puertas y muchos recuerdos.  
-Creo que debo andar mas, porque los recuerdos que hay aquí son muy antiguos.-le dijo Harry al profesor Dumbledore.  
-Hazlo-le contestó.  
Muchas mas puertas se abrían a su alrededor. Vio como estuve apoyada en la ventana el día antes de venir a Hogwarts, como le conocí, varias clases, pero Harry se detuvo en una de las puertas. Se quedó mirando el recuerdo con cara de tristeza. Era el recuerdo de cuando me había besado con Draco.  
-Profesor-dijo Hermione nerviosamente-parece que ha Jade la pasa algo.  
Dumbledor se acercó a mi. Estaba tumbada sudando mucho. Me había subido mucho la temperatura.  
-Parece que la duele-exclamo Hermione-¿sabe si es doloroso lo que estamos haciendo?  
-Seguramente si, pero no podemos hacer nada. Únicamente esperar que Harry se de prisa.  
Harry a mi lado parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. No dejaba de agitarse.  
-Harry, ¿qué tal?-preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Sigo buscando- y dio la espalda a esa puerta.  
-Debes darte prisa.  
-Si.  
Empezó a correr. Quería encontrar con todas sus fuerzas aquel escurridizo recuerdo. Después de un rato de correr mirando a todos lados, llegó a una puerta extraña. Era diferente. Tuvo un presentimiento y se acercó a ella.  
-Profesor Dumbledor, creo que la he encontrado.  
-Bien, Harry, ¿como es la puerta?  
-Pues es diferente y esta cerrada.  
-Debes abrirla, rápido.  
-Voy.  
Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta hubo una fuerza que le hizo salir despedido hacia atrás. Una figura transparente (parecido a un fantasma) apareció delante de el y se quedó mirando a Harry suspendida en el aire. Habló con una voz profunda.  
-¿Qué?...pero ¿que pasa.  
-Fuera de aquí, intruso.  
-No soy un intruso.-contestó Harry.  
-¿Quién eres?-dijo la figura nacarada.  
-Soy Harry Potter, ¿quién eres tu?  
En ese momento la figura se acercó a Harry y vio que era yo, pero parecía que no poseía sentimientos, mis ojos estaban vacíos de vida y de expresión alguna.  
-Yo soy el subconsciente de Jade. No puedo permitir que estés aquí y veas sus recuerdos. Son intimos.  
-Estoy aquí porque me lo ha pedido ella. Necesito ver que recuerdo hay detrás de esa puerta, por favor.  
-¿Por qué te lo ha pedido?  
-Porque confía en mi y deseo salvarla-Harry estaba desesperado.  
La figura de mi subconsciente brilló por unos instantes en lo que Harry creyó ser transparente también.  
-He visto en tu interior, ¿de verdad amas a Jade?  
-Si, de verdad.  
-Entonces puedes pasar- y la figura se esfumó.  
Ya estaba delante de la puerta, solo tenía que abrirla y todo se abría acabado.  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 10.El recuerdo  
  
Harry extendió la mano hacia el picaporte, temblaba de la emoción. Lo giró y abrió la puerta. Una niebla había dentro de la habitación. Entró y de pronto sintió como si se marease, todo daba vueltas y cayó de rodillas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el linde del bosque. Me vio a lo lejos correr hacía allí. "Ya estoy viendo el recuerdo", pensó.  
Harry ya sabia que había ocurrido y debía despertar lo mas rápido posible. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación en la que había sido trasportado al recuerdo. Corría frenéticamente, pero el pasillo de puertas no se acababa.  
-¡Profesor Dumbledor!, ¡Profesor Dumbledor!-gritó Harry pero no contestó.  
Volvió a encontrarse con la figura de Jade.  
-¿Ya deseas irte?  
-Si, debo volver enseguida.  
-Pero Jade no quiere, esta segura contigo.  
-¿Qué?, ¿ella no quiere que me vaya?  
-No, aquí podrás protegerla, ya que era lo que deseabas tu también.  
-Pero desde aquí no puedo hacer nada, debo volver, entonces si podré ayudarla.  
-Como desees.  
Todo brilló tanto que Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos. De repente abrió los ojos. Miraba hacia el techo tumbado en la cama, noto que alguien le tenia cogido de la mano. Se levantó asustado y se quedó sentado en la cama mirándome.  
-¡Jade!  
Yo me encontraba a su lado. Tenia mal aspecto. Hermione, Ron y el profesor Dumbledor se encontraban alrededor.  
-¡Harry!, has vuelto-exclamo Hermione contenta.  
-Jade, ¿qué tal esta?-preguntó Harry asustado.  
-Bueno...-empezó el profesor Dumbledore-ha sufrido, porque era una situación difícil, pero si ha ido todo bien, deberá recuperarse.  
Harry se levantó y llego hacia mi. Me agarró por los hombros y empezó a llamarme. Al ver que no contestaba empezó a zarandearme. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Hermione también empezó a llorar. Ron miró hacia otro lado y el profesor Dumbledore no separaba los ojos de mi.  
-¡Jade!, ¡despierta!, ¡JADE.  
-Harry...-Hermione estaba muy triste por el.  
Harry se derrumbó sobre mi pecho llorando.  
-Jade...despierta...por favor...no...por favor...no se que haría sin ti.  
-Harry...gracias-dije en un susurro.  
-¡Jade!-gritaron.  
Harry se separó de mi y me miró. Parecía que no se lo creía. Sus verdes ojos brillaban de felicidad. Al ver que le sonreía, me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó. Notaba su corazón que saltaba de felicidad en mi oído y me tocaba el pelo cariñosamente. Hermione y Ron se abrazaban y Albus Dumbledore nos miraba interesado, pero feliz con sus ojos azul cielo a través de las gafas de media luna. Todos estaban muy contentos, había salido a la perfección. Harry se separó y me miro con cara de gravedad. Había olvidado lo importante.  
-Ya se lo que ocurrió.  
-Harry, cuéntanos-dijo Dumbledore tranquilo.  
Hermione, Ron y yo estábamos expectantes. Le miramos fijamente esperando que empezase.  
-Primero decirte que Draco esta actuando bajo la maldición imperius. Lo que no se es desde cuando, pero me imagino que desde que te conoció y Lord Voldemort pensó que podría utilizarle para poder utilizarte a ti para matarme.  
-Sabia que Malfoy no era así-dijo Ron –Es un...¡ah!-tuvo que interrumpirse ya que Hermione le había dado un codazo en las costillas.  
-Explícate Harry-dijo Dumbledore.  
-Voldemort quiere matarme. Sabia que Malfoy sentía algo por Jade, así que le utilizó, le hecho la maldición imperius para poder acercarse a Jade y engañarla. Así ella cogió confianza y no hacía caso de lo que yo la decía sobre el. Entonces Malfoy consiguió llevarla ante Voldemort y este la embrujo también con la maldición imperius para poder matarme, ya que no desconfiaría de ella. Por eso te tiraste al lago, no eras tu, estabas hechizada.-Harry cogió aire.  
-Eso es horrible-dijo Hermione angustiada.  
-Ante todo calma.-dijo Dumbledore-Debemos elaborar un plan para atrapar a Voldemort. Os dejo.- y salió de la sala.  
-Harry, lo que tenemos que hacer es darle una patada a Malfoy.-dijo Ron.  
-Ssshh-Hermione le cayó.  
Se habían dado cuenta que estaba muy triste. El comportamiento de Draco, su cariño hacia mi, su ayuda...su beso...todo era mentira. Los ojo se me empañaron. Sentía una presión en mi pecho. Todo lo que sentía por mi se había esfumado. Harry me cogió con la mano de la barbilla y me levanto la cabeza, aunque no lo miré.  
-Lo siento...-dijo.  
-No pasa nada, tu me avisaste...es culpa mía.  
-Siento que por mi culpa estés en peligro.  
Le miré a los ojos, el parecía de verdad preocupado.  
-No tienes la culpa, de verdad, me has salvado dos veces ya...¿como podría hacerle eso a mi salvador?  
Ambos sonreímos. Al haber entrado dentro de mis pensamiento sabia que Harry abría descubierto muchas cosas sobre mi, pero no me importó. En el fondo de mi alma quería que lo supiese todo de mi. Me sentía feliz y protegida a su lado, aunque no pudiese recibir su amor, ya que el estaba enamorado de Cho.  
-Lo primero que debemos hacer es atrapar a Malfoy, para que deje de actuar bajo la maldición imperius-interrumpió Hermione.  
-Bien pensado Hermione-dijo Ron.  
-Pero dejemos descansar a Jade.  
-No, quiero ayudar, además Draco vendrá a verme. Soy la única que puede hacer algo porque el cree que no se nada todavía.  
Todos asintieron. La batalla contra el mal había empezado.  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 11.El plan  
  
Sabíamos que lo que teníamos que hacer era simular que yo no sabia nada, ya que Draco querría volver a actuar. Y así podríamos atraparle y quitarle la maldición. Pero era peligroso. Nuestro plan era que cuando viniese a verme le entretendría y así ellos aparecerían y le echarían el hechizo desmaius para reducirle. Todo iba sobre ruedas. Draco apareció.  
-Hola Jade-dijo seductoramente.  
-Hola-estaba nerviosa.  
-¿Qué tal estas hoy?  
-Bueno.  
-¡Desmaius!-dijo Draco.  
El hechizo me dio justo en medio del pecho y caí desmayada en la cama.  
-¿De verdad pensabas que no lo sabia?, que ilusa, vuestro plan ha salido mal-dijo y se empezó a reír.  
Me echo sobre su hombro y mi cuerpo caía inerte. Salió de la enfermería y comenzó el camino hacia el Bosque Oscuro. Mientras, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban siendo retrasados por el profesor Snape. Cuando por fin se libraron del y llegaron a la enfermería, vieron con horror que yo ya no estaba. Se imaginaron que Draco debía haber estado aquí y que me había hecho algo. Salieron corriendo.  
-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Al bosque, seguro que la ha llevado allí.-dijo Harry.  
Después de andar bastante, Draco llegó donde la última vez. Me dejó en el suelo y se arrodilló.  
-Muy bien Draco, como siempre-dijo Lord Voldemort con una voz fría.  
-Si, mi señor.  
-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que vengan a por ella.  
Draco levantó la cabeza, sonreía maliciosamente. Bajó la vista y me miró. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione llevaban un buen rato corriendo. Respiraban entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo. Decidieron sacar las varitas para estar preparados. El bosque era muy peligroso. Harry sabia que debían estar cerca, porque lo recordaba de mi recuerdo. De repente, Hermione se paró en seco y señalo a un punto delante de ellos. Ron vio que era yo, que estaba tumbada en el suelo y salió corriendo para socorrerme pero alguien dijo desde un lugar cercano y oscuro del bosque "petrificus totalus" y Ron cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, teniendo juntas la piernas y los brazos. En ese momento apareció Draco con la varita preparada e izo una reverencia. En seguida Harry comprendió que quería batirse en duelo con el. Harry hizo una seña a Hermione de que cuidara de mi y de Ron, pero cuando se fue a mover, otra voz dijo "locomortor mortis". Asi que Yo estaba tumbada en le suelo entre medias de Draco y de Harry, Ron estaba detrás de Harry petrificado y Hermione a su lado paralizada. Lord Voldemort seguro estaba detrás de Draco, escondido, para ayudarle. Harry devolvió la reverencia. El duelo había empezado. Hábilmente Harry dijo "expelliarmus" y la varita de Draco salió disparada, pero por alguna extraña razón volvió a sus manos y exclamo "senpersortia". Una gran serpiente apareció ante Harry. Supo que tenia que hacer, habló en lengua parsel y me cogió cuidadosamente y luego a Hermione y a Ron y nos puso a un lado, ya que era un lugar mas seguro. La serpiente se desvaneció y Draco miraba a Harry con cara de satisfacción. Harry grito "tarantallegra" y Draco empezó a bailar enérgicamente, pero no duró mucho y devolvió el golpe con el hechizo "rictusempra". Harry se agachó a tiempo y dijo "expeliarmus". Esta vez Draco salió disparado también. Una voz fría habló. Era Lord Voldemort.  
-No vales para nada, Malfoy- e hizo una mueca de desprecio.  
Draco yacía boca arriba en el suelo.  
-Ya has hecho suficiente, crucio-gritó Voldemort.  
Draco empezó a retorcerse y a gritar de dolor. ¿Le estaba echando otra de las maldiciones imperdonables a pesar de que le había ayudado, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad?  
-¡Basta!-suplicaba Draco.  
-¡Déjale!- dijo Harry.  
-Incedio-grito Hermione.  
Había conseguido arrastrándose, acercase un poco mas. Voldemort tuvo que parar y Draco cayó inconsciente en el suelo.  
-Mobilicorpus-dijo Ron y atrajo a Draco hasta donde estábamos.  
-Enervate- exclamó Hermione y me desperté.  
Estaba totalmente desorientada. Vi a Draco a mi lado, desvanecido y me asusté. También vi a Hermione y a Ron con varios cortes en la cara y cuerpo y a Harry, de pie apuntando con la varita a Voldemort.  
-Jade, ¿estas bien?, lo siento, no pudimos llegar a tiempo por culpa del profesor Snape-dijo Ron.  
-Estoy bien, pero ¿y vosotros?  
-Estamos bien, Harry acaba de batirse en duelo con Draco.  
Le miré con los ojos desorbitados. No lo habría matado, ¿verdad? Harry que entendió mi expresión negó con la cabeza. Que alivio sentía. Pero el miedo me volvió a atrapar. Un frió penetrante nos envolvía y todo estaba oscuro alrededor. Los perdí de vista y me asuste. ¿Qué pasaba? Me sentía muy triste, tenia ganas de llorar. Todo lo que había pasado me estaba consumiendo. Todo eran recuerdos amargos. Me quería morir. De pronto alguien gritó "EXPECTO PATRONUM" y la luz empezó a volver. También el frió desaparecía. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, cubierta de sudor frió. Una masa negra se acercaba lentamente a mi. Una manos con pústulas salieron de debajo de la capa y se hecho la capucha para atrás. El dementor me echaba su aliento frió y su estertor de muerte se acercaba a mi. ¡Iba a darme el beso!. Intente moverme, pero me tenia cogida por las muñecas. Estaba muy cerca.  
-Expecto patronum...¡Expecto patronum!...¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-grito Harry.  
El dementor huyó perseguido por la figura de un ciervo plateado. Me sentía morir. Los oía llamarme. Pero no podía abrir los ojos. "Harry...Ron...Hermione...Draco...ayudadme...por favor...", pensé. Todo se volvía oscuro a mi alrededor.  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 12. Amigos  
  
-¡JADE!-grito Harry mientras se acercaba corriendo.  
Había vuelto el calor. Se arrodillo a mi lado Respiraba entrecortadamente. Hermione y Ron se acercaron, Draco seguía inconsciente. En sus caras había terror.  
-No esta muerta Harry, respira. Debemos llevarla a la enfermería, a que la vea la señora Pomfrey.  
-¡No!, ante el profesor Dumbledore.  
-Harry, pero ¿y Voldemort?-dijo Ron con un escalofrío.  
Miraron en los alrededores del bosque, había huido.  
-Voy llevándola, tu ve explicándole todo a Malfoy, ¿vale Hermione?, ¿vale Ron.  
-Si, confía en nosotros.  
-Esta bien. Me voy.  
Me cogió en brazos y salió corriendo. Ron y Hermione le vieron alejarse. Hermione dijo "enervate" y Draco abrió los ojos azulados.  
-¿Qué.  
-Mira Malfoy, no tenemos tiempo, así que hazme caso de lo que te digo. Lord Voldemort te ha tenido bajo su dominio con la maldición imperius. A causa de ello has intentado acercarte a Jade y lo has conseguido. Porque así la pondrías en peligro y Harry iría a buscarla y el podría matarle.  
-Pero, ¿qué dices?-Draco estaba sorprendido.  
-Malfoy, es la verdad-le espetó Ron.  
-¿Dónde esta Jade?-Malfoy les fulminó con la mirada.  
-Ya te lo dije, Harry la ha llevado al castillo para que la vea Dumbledore.  
-¡Pues no perdamos tiempo!, ¡¡vamos!!- y se levanto mirándolos.  
-Si-respondieron.  
Salieron corriendo por el bosque. Draco iba en cabeza, luego Ron y por último Hermione. Tuvieron que pararse varias veces para ayudar a Hermione que se quedaba enganchada en las ramas y cuando Ron tropezó con una raíz.Harry me llevaba en brazos corriendo. Respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo de llegar rápido. Decía cosas como "por favor Jade, no te mueras", "otra vez no, no me hagas esto". Estaba muy preocupado. Llegó por fin a las puertas del castillo. Entro corriendo por los pasillo llamando al profesor Dumbledore. Todos los alumnos se quedaban asustados. Por fin le vio. Se acercó a el diciendo incoherencias debido al nerviosismo.  
-Harry, tranquilízate y vamos a llevar a Jade a mi despacho. -Esta bien.  
Entraron en el despacho. Fawkes se acercó volando majestuosamente. Dumbledore hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció una pequeña cama donde me tumbaron. Harry le explicó todo a Dumbledore.  
-Otra vez la buena suerte de tenerte a tu lado, Harry, porque gracias a que la salvaste de esos dementores, esta viva, pero grave.  
-¿Que la pasa?  
-Los dementores no la han quitado el alma, pero han estado a punto. Por lo que su conciencia esta dañada. En otras palabras, esta encerrada en si misma.  
-Cuando entre en su mente para ayudarla a recordar me encontré con una representación de su conciencia.  
-Pues ella es la que debe estar herida.  
-¿Y que hago?  
-Lo mismo que hiciste, entrar en su mente y buscarla. Esa representación que dices tendrá el animo muy bajo, tendrás que ayudarla a salir de ese vacío que han dejado los dementores en su mente.  
-Entendido.  
Harry se acercó a mi y juntó su frente con la mía. De pronto.  
-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione.  
-Ya estamos aquí amigo.-le dijo Ron -Potter, espera.-dijo Draco-yo también quiero ayudar.  
-No hace falta, Malfoy-le espetó Harry.  
-Yo creo que es buena idea-dijo Dumbledore-unios para ayudarla, será mejor.  
Harry y Draco se miraron durante un rato. Tendrían que unirse y trabajar juntos para poder salvarme. Los ojos azules de Draco y los verdes de Harry parecían que se transmitían por telepatía los pensamientos. Aceptaron moviendo la cabeza y Draco se acercó a mi. En un segundo estaban dentro de mi mente otra vez.  
-Es por aquí-le indicó Harry y echaron a correr.  
-¿Por qué lo sabes?  
-Porque hace poco estuve aquí.  
-Vale ya se, me lo contaron todo Granger y Weasley.  
-Entonces vamos.  
Siguieron pasando por el pasillo de puertas, las cuales se abrían. Draco se quedo parado. Se había abierto la puerta en la que se besaba con Jade. Harry se quedó a su lado observando. A Draco se le subió el rubor a las mejillas.  
-No me acuerdo de eso-dijo.  
-Estabas bajo la maldición imperius, por eso no recuerdas nada.  
Draco agacho la cabeza de la vergüenza. Siguieron corriendo. Ya llevaban un rato y Harry se preocupó.  
-Debería haber parecido ya la conciencia de Jade. Que raro.  
-Bueno, si esta herida, debe de estar en algún lado, busquemos bien.  
Al fondo, vieron una figura agachada en un rincón. Harry supo enseguida quien era y echo a correr. Draco le siguió. Al acercarse vieron la conciencia de Jade, y no era tan brillante como antes, estaba apagada acurrucada, agarrandose las piernas con los brazos, en un rincón. Harry se acercó y se arrodilló. La tocó.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy yo, Harry, he venido a buscarte.  
-¿Buscarme? ¿Por qué? No quiero irme- y agacho la cabeza entre las piernas.  
-Jade, soy yo Draco.  
La conciencia de Jade levantó la cabeza y le miro con los ojos vacíos de expresión, pero que parecían llenos de lagrimas. Draco se agacho y la abrazó. Ella pareció reaccionar un poco. Miro a Harry y este la sonrio.  
-Draco estaba preocupado por ti, al igual que yo, por eso, hemos venido.  
-Por favor, tu eres fuerte, no nos hagas esto.  
La conciencia de Jade comenzó a brillar lentamente. Las muestras de afecto de los dos chicos la estaban devolviendo a la normalidad, ya no tenia que pensar en esos recuerdos amargos que la ahogaban.  
  
UNA OPORTUNIDAD CAIDA DEL CIELO  
  
Capitulo 13.Final  
  
-Gracias-dijo ella brillando con fuerza-habéis demostrado ser una personas maravillosas que se sacrifican por sus amigos.  
Volvió a suspenderse en el aire y todo a su alrededor se volvió nubloso y aparecieron en le despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Los miraban sonrientes. De pronto alguien se hecho a los brazos de los dos muchachos llorando. Observaron que era Jade.  
-Me habéis vuelto a salvar, no sabéis como os lo agradezco, sois los mejores.  
Draco y Harry se pusieron rojos, eran unos héroes para la chica que amaban.  
-No ha sido nada, lo hicimos porque te apreciamos mucho.-dijo Harry.  
-Si-dijo Draco.Unos días después todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque Draco no había vuelto a hablar conmigo, esperaba que en la cena del ultimo día de colegio lo hiciese. No quería marcharme sin arreglar las cosas. Así que nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban hablando sobre quidditch. Alguien rubio estaba en la puerta, buscando a alguien. Me pare y le mire, enseguida me vio y vino hacia mi. Harry, Ron y Hermione no se habían dado cuenta así que les dije que ahora iba con ellos.  
-Hola, Jade-Draco parecía tenso.  
-Hola, Draco.  
-¿Podemos hablar?  
-Si, claro.  
-Pues, ¿damos un paseo?  
-Si.  
Salimos fuera, a los terrenos del colegio. Oscurecía, pero hacia un tiempo agradable. Pasamos al lado del rincón donde una vez Draco me había besado. Los dos al verlo, nos sonrojamos y miramos hacia otro lado rápidamente. Por fin se paro y me miro.  
-Quería decirte que lo siento.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por como te he tratado.  
-Pero si no tienes la culpa, actuabas bajo una maldición imperdonable.  
-Fue culpa mía ser tan débil y dejar que Voldemort entrara en mi mente para hacerte daño.  
-Draco.  
-Quiero que sepas que aunque actuaba bajo la maldición, si me gustabas desde el principio, desde que te vi en el tren.  
Agacho la cabeza muy avergonzado. Se me hacia raro, ya se me había declarado antes, pero me daba la misma vergüenza.  
-Gracias...pero es que yo...a mi me gusta otra persona Draco.  
-Lo se, pero quería que lo supieras.  
Simplemente me quede mirándolo sonriendo. Era un chico muy dulce y me daba pena rechazarle, pero me había dado cuenta de que yo amaba a otra persona. El me devolvió la sonrisa enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos. La chica que le correspondiese sería muy afortunada.  
-Soy muy afortunada de tenerte como amigo, espero que eso dure siempre.  
-Tu me has hecho cambiar, gracias a ti por todo. Antes era una persona horrible, pero tu me has hecho ver las cosas maravillosa de este mundo.  
Me cogió de la mano y juntos fuimos al Gran Comedor. La gente nos miró al entrar, pero daba igual, éramos muy buenos amigos. Nos separamos y cada uno se unió a su mesa. Dumbledore habló.  
-Otro año se acaba y han pasado muchas cosas, pero todo ha acabado bien así que no debemos preocuparnos por nada, a cenar.  
Ron comentó que le encantaban los discursos de Dumbledore, porque no se demoraba demasiado y podían comer los manjares que aparecían en las mesas. En seguida Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y empezó regañarle sobre que los elfos que han hecho la comida no tenían derechos, etc. Harry y yo hablábamos sobre que haríamos en el verano.  
Eran unos momentos muy agradables.Al día siguiente todos los alumnos armaban barullo ante la perspectiva de el empiece de las vacaciones. Yo echaría de menos Hogwarts, ya que no estaría con el, pero me prometió que me escribiría. Todos ellos me escribirían.  
Después de un agradable viaje en le Expreso de Hogwarts llegamos al anden nueve y tres cuartos. Allí bajamos del tren y nos dispusimos a pasar la barrera. Cuando la hubimos pasado todos, nos paramos a despedirnos.  
-Bueno, Harry-dijo Ron-nos veremos enseguida. Adiós Jade, pásatelo bien.-acto seguido beso a Hermione en la mejilla y se fue ruborizado a encontrase con su familia.  
-Yo me voy ya-me dijo Harry muy triste- te juro que te escribiré, y ya veras como nos vemos muy pronto.  
-Si, eso espero.  
Acto seguido me cogió la mano y me acerco a el. Con la otra mano me acariciaba la cara. Se acerco mas a mi, sus ojos verdes estaban a un palmo de distancia. y me dio un breve y ligero beso en los labios. Mi interior se agitó de la emoción. -Eres maravillosa, adiós-y se marchó hacia donde estaban sus tíos.  
-¡Jade!-Draco me llamo.  
-Draco, dime.  
-Venia a despedirme.  
-Si, es una pena, pero pronto nos veremos.  
-Si, te escribiré.  
-Vale.  
Draco me abrazo muy protectoramente. Respiraba su fragancia. Era maravilloso que hubiese personas así en le mundo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia donde sus padres le esperaban. Su pelo rubio desprendía reflejos dorados. Yo me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi padre. No se iba a creer todo lo que me había pasado. Lo salude e inmersa en mis pensamientos me puse en camino hacia mi casa. Este año sin duda había sido el mejor de mi vida. Había conocido amigos estupendos y había encontrado el amor en Hogwarts. El me correspondía, así que no pude contener una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le amaba, y su imagen en mi mente me perseguiría durante todo el verano, hasta que lo volviese a ver.  
  
ESPERO OS GUSTE, ES EL PRIMER FAN FIC QUE ESCRIBÍ Y BUENO, NO ESTA MUY BIEN, JEJE. ESPERO NO TENER ERRORES, LO CORREGÍ PERO SE ME PUEDE HABER PASADO ALGUNO. LO PUBLICO ENTERO PORQUE NO TENGO TIEMPO DE IR CAPITULO A CAPITULO Y PORQUE EN OTRAS PAGINAS YA ESTÁ PUBLICADO ENTERO TAMBIEN. DEJENME REWIES POR FAVOR Y DISFRUTEN DE EL.  
L. ROWLING O NENARADCLIFFE


End file.
